Благие намерения
by StasyRed
Summary: Любые отношения требуют развития. И если сами влюбленные с этим не справляются, то друзья им помогут!


\- Я тут недавно в одном медицинском журнале прочитал, если мужчина еще девственник после двадцати одного года, то сперма портится. Навсегда.

Дао Мин С не повернулся, но напрягшиеся плечи дали понять, что фраза мимо ушей не прошла.

\- Скисает, - проартикулировал Си Мэн, подмигнул Лэю и продолжил серьезным голосом уже громко:

\- Лэй, ты, вроде, медициной интересовался...

\- Увы, не в курсе, - с трудом сдерживая улыбку, отозвался тот. - Эта проблема меня миновала.

\- Постойте, но ведь можно решить вопрос... ну, вы понимаете - самоудовлетворением, - вступил в крайне научный диспут Мэй Цзо.

\- Нет-нет, не помогает!.. - отмахнулся Си Мэн и повернулся к друзьям спиной: говорить становилось все трудней, особенно когда Мэй Цзо корчил рожи и жестами показывал, как именно проводить процедуру. - И потом, вы разве не знаете, что от онанизма на ладонях начинают волосы расти?..

Дао Мин С торопливо вскинул руки и, не выдержав, Си Мэн, Мэй Цзо и даже Лэй захохотали.

\- Идите к черту! - тут же вызверился он, багровея. - Придурки!

\- Так-так, С, - Си Мэн положил руку на плечо предводителю F4, и тот напрягся, предчувствуя, что разговор сейчас примет не слишком желаемый оборот, - значит, до сих пор круги вокруг Шансай нарезаешь?

\- Вот еще! - Дао Мин С небрежно повел плечом, пытаясь высвободиться. Не удалось. Хуже того - на второе плечо легла рука Мэй Цзо. Лэй ухмылялся, делая происходящее еще более унизительным. - Да с чего вы взяли! Мы с Шансай уже давно...

Предательские глаза сами собой опустились к земле, не выдержав проницательных взглядов куда как более умудренных в плане женщин приятелей.

\- "Уже давно"?.. - повторил Мэй Цзо. - Что "уже давно"?

\- Все уже давно! - окончательно потерял самообладание Дао Мин С. - Пошли вы знаете куда?

На них начали оборачиваться, и он, растолкав друзей, почти подбежал к припаркованной машине.

\- И вообще, не ваше дело, чем мы с ней занимаемся! Она моя девушка, а не ваша!.. И как глубоко... - Лэй снова прыснул, глядя на друга почти с состраданием, - ...то есть как ДАЛЕКО зашли наши отношения, не ваше собачье дело!

Дао Мин С хлопнул дверью и рванул с места так, что взвизгнули шины. Лэй, Си Мэн и Мэй Цзо смотрели ему вслед.

Лэй покачал головой.

\- Но друг-то ты наш, и скоро своим спермотоксикозом все нервы нам угробишь, - озвучил невысказанную мысль Си Мэн и прицельно отправил пустую банку из-под кофе в ближайшую урну. - Что за баклан...

\- Вот-вот, - кивнул Мэй Цзо. - Все-то у них не слава богу - я думал, что уж теперь-то... Или причина в ней?

\- На что угодно готов спорить - в ней, - мрачно кивнул Си Мэн. - У него ж просто дым из ноздрей, когда он на нее смотрит!.. А она не дает, однозначно. И если не придумать, как ему уломать эту упрямую девственницу, наш С скоро окончательно свихнется. Но прежде сведет с ума всех нас.

Лицо Лэя приобрело отстраненно-задумчивое выражение, как и всегда, когда он был с чем-то не согласен.

\- Да брось! Ну же, мы ж его друзья!.. - подпихнул его в бок Мэй Цзо. - Значит, должны помочь!.. Он нам потом еще спасибо скажет!.. - и добавил с сомнением: - Наверное.

\- Если доживем, - без намека на улыбку заметил Лэй.

\- Ага! Я знал, что тебя это тоже достало. Слушайте, мне кажется, для начала стоит поговорить с Шансай. Выяснить, не из _таких_ ли она...

\- Каких "таких"?

\- Таких-сяких. Которые до свадьбы ни-ни. Тогда нашему С останется только посочувствовать.

\- Если бы только ему!.. Нам тоже.

\- А ты поддержи друга: объяви мораторий на секс, - посоветовал Лэй и обратил задумчивый взгляд к небу.

Си Мэн озадаченно посмотрел на друга, но снова так и не понял, шутит тот или нет.

\- В общем, решено: первым делом говорим с Шансай, - подытожил Мэй Цзо. - И убеждаем ее, что...

В воцарившейся после этого тишине все представили, как это будет выглядеть.

Первым прыснул сам автор предложения.

\- Мда, в здравом уме и трезвой памяти она на такую тему ни с кем из нас разговаривать не станет. Ни за что. Давайте ее подпоим.

\- Мысль!..

\- Нет, это пошло, - тут же вернулся к реальности Лэй. - Я против.

\- Если против, сам с ней и беседуй.

Лэй посмотрел на Мэй Цзо, как на больного.

\- А давай мы подпоим тебя, подпоим ее, и вы обязательно найдете общий язык, - нашелся тот.

\- Не забудь, что С тоже придется подпаивать, иначе он с его паранойей ни за что не позволит Шансай куда-нибудь исчезнуть вместе с Лэем.

\- Да ладно тебе, он не злопамятный!

\- Ага, просто злой, и память у него хорошая.

\- Хорошо, тогда подпаиваем всех. С Шансай поговорит Лэй, а с Дао Мин С - ты. А я просто напьюсь за компанию.

\- Хочешь сказать, я придумал, мне и делать?

\- А что, бывает как-то иначе? И потом, кому он быстрей поверит - мне или тебе, с твоей-то репутацией ходока?

Си Мэн недовольно нахмурился.

* * *

И все-таки говорить в итоге пришлось именно ему, что оказалось весьма нелегкой задачей, с которой, как и ожидалось, без ста граммов справиться не удалось.

Он убедился, что стакан Дао Мин С опустел, и осторожно вернулся к теме, которую собеседник находил как непристойной, так и слишком личной, чтобы с кем-либо обсуждать. Си Мэн уже дважды был послан по известному адресу, однако во второй раз - менее убедительно. Значит, он на верном пути.

\- Слушай, ты честно скажи: может, у тебя проблемы какие? Если нужно, врача сейчас найти без проблем...

Видимо, Си Мэн и сам перебрал, потому-то и не почувствовал, когда стоило остановиться, и замолчал только тогда, когда Дао Мин С сгреб его за грудки. Выражение его лица Си Мэну не понравилось. Оставалось уповать, что предводитель F4 не настолько пьян, чтобы начистить физиономию одному из трех своих лучших (и единственных) друзей.

\- Ты кого импотентом назвал, а?! - рявкнул Дао Мин С, перекрывая орущую в клубе музыку.

Диджей за стойкой вздрогнул. Мэй Цзо жестом дал понять, что все в порядке, но тот все-таки прикрутил громкость. На всякий случай.

\- Что ты, что ты!.. Я и в мыслях...

\- У меня нет проблем... - опасным шепотом выдохнул Дао Мин С прямо Си Мэну в лицо. - И врач мне не нужен. А если ты еще раз об этом заикнешься, то проблемы будут у тебя. И врача придется искать тоже тебе.

Си Мэн осторожно отцепил пальцы Дао Мин С от своей рубашки и предусмотрительно отодвинулся подальше.

_Ну и ну._

Однако, как бы то ни было, задуманное нужно довести до конца, поскольку второй раз лезть в эту клетку с дикими зверями - себя не любить. Кроме того, Лэй с Шансай как раз испарились, и если Дао Мин С это заметит, никому мало не покажется: когда их имена фигурировали в одной фразе, всякое трезвомыслие ему отказывало. А на память Дао Мин С действительно не жаловался.

К счастью, на помощь поспешил Мэй Цзо, который с некоторой тревогой наблюдал за попытками вывести предводителя на чистую воду.

\- Послушай, дружище, - не отреагировав на предупреждающий взгляд Си Мэна, он разлил еще по одной, - ты пойми правильно: мы же за тебя с Шансай всей душой болеем и единственное, чего хотим...

При звуке ее имени Дао Мин С встрепенулся:

\- Шансай... А где Шансай?.. Шансай!..

Он попытался приподняться, но друзья совместными усилиями вернули его обратно на диван и почти силком влили в него очередную порцию алкоголя.

_...последняя_, - одними губами предупредил Си Мэн.

Мэй Цзо кивнул и отодвинул бутылку на край стола, где Дао Мин С не мог бы до нее дотянуться.

\- В туалет вышла. Туда-то ты не побежишь, я надеюсь?..

Дао Мин С немного подумал и согласился.

\- Видишь ли, - мысленно перекрестившись, продолжил Си Мэн, - я тебя как мужчина мужчину хочу предупредить, что на определенном этапе развития отношений между мужчиной и женщиной они обязательно должны перейти на... ну, ты понимаешь, на качественно новый этап. Я про секс, - добавил он, увидев, что эвфемизмы сейчас находятся вне пределов досягаемости приятеля. - Если этого не происходит, значит, у пары существуют какие-то проблемы с совместимостью. Серьезные. Но даже если проблем нет, они могут появиться в том случае, когда переход к интимным отношениям произошел слишком поздно. Я не слишком сложно излагаю?

Лоб и рубашка под мышками взмокли от напряжения.

_Как по канату над пропастью._

Мэй Цзо уважительно оттопырил нижнюю губу.

Дао Мин С осмыслил услышанное.

\- Лично я готов помочь тебе всем, чем могу: любым советом, касающимся девушек...

\- Шансай - не любая девушка! - мгновенно взъерепенился Дао Мин С. Они почувствовали, что лед тронулся и обменялись поверх его головы торжествующими взглядами. - Она - это она!.. Она... она такая... такая... - он снова потянулся к стакану, обнаружил, что тот пуст, с тоской уставился в дно и неожиданно завершил: - Что я не могу обмануть ее доверие! - и стукнул кулаком по столу, после чего вопрос об алкоголе снялся сам собой: бутылка подпрыгнула и разбилась с радостным звоном, залив Мэй Цзо замшевые ботинки.

Мэй Цзо со вздохом посмотрел на испорченную обувь, потом - на торчащие дыбом волосы приятеля, в приступе душевной невзгоды уткнувшегося в ладони.

_Поехали._

\- Так, с этого места давай поподробней.

Спустя некоторое время из мычания, обрывистых фраз, ругательств, огрызаний и наводящих вопросов была в общих чертах установлена истина:

\- Значит, однажды ты ей сказал, что не из тех, кто позволит низменным желаниям взять верх над твоей порядочной натурой, - Си Мэн прикладывал все усилия, чтобы голос не выдал его веселья. - И с тех пор не позволяешь себе ничего, что выходило бы за рамки средней школы.

\- Я про "низменные" ничего не говорил! - у Дао Мин С всегда было плохо с юмором, поэтому издевки он не уловил. - И про среднюю школу - тоже! Я просто сказал, что, конечно, мне хочется, но я никогда не позволю себе принуждать любимую девушку к... Ну, ты понял.

\- ...к сексу, к СЕК-СУ, - встрял Мэй Цзо. - Да хватит уже краснеть! Или так и будешь всю жизнь по-быстренькому передергивать в туалете? С чего ты вообще взял, что будешь ее принуждать? Почему решил, что девушкам секса не хочется?

Брови Дао Мин С сдвинулись. Он уставился в одну точку, что свидетельствовало о высочайшем уровне мозговой активности.

\- Но... - он еще немного пошевелил мозгами и закончил: - Но если бы ей хотелось, она бы сама...

\- Что сама?

\- Дала бы как-нибудь понять, чего ей надо... - в муках родил он и тут же обозлился: - Тогда она сама во всем и виновата!..

\- А если она ждет от тебя первого шага, а поскольку ты его не делаешь, то думает, что у тебя какие-нибудь проблемы и не хочет тебя обижать? - елейным голосом поинтересовался Мэй Цзо.

\- Я не импотент! - снова потеряв над собой контроль, заорал Дао Мин С. Диджей покосился на них странным взглядом и сделал музыку погромче. - И хочу, чтобы мы с ней... - тут запал сдулся, и Дао Мин С начал мямлить, выдавливая из себя слова по одному: - Чтобы... ну... это... мы...

Мэй Цзо и Си Мэн молчали. Выражения их лиц говорили сами за себя.

\- Отвалите от меня!.. - Дао Мин С повернулся к друзьям спиной.

\- Да о каком сексе с Шансай может вообще идти речь, если ты даже слово-то это сказать стесняешься!.. - не выдержал Си Мэн.

Спина Дао Мин С изобразила нечто нецензурное в ответ.

\- И что же он там сказать стесняется?

У столика стояла Шансай, на щеках которой играл слабый румянец, свидетельствующий о том, что разговор с Лэем был продуктивен. Сам Лэй маячил у нее за спиной с совершенно отсутствующим, как и всегда, выражением лица.

\- Ничего! - Дао Мин С послал друзьям взгляд, полный смертоносных угроз, и вскочил, но тут же пошатнулся, плюхнувшись обратно. - Мы тут просто... Разговариваем. По-мужски...

\- Сама вижу, - с подозрением меряя взглядом друзей, лица которых обрели кристально-невинное выражение, ответила она. - Вон, уже договорились до того, что тебя ноги не держат...

\- Держат!.. - мгновенно возразил Дао Мин С и снова поднялся. - Еще как держат! И вообще, идем, мне тут надоело! Я тебя провожу, поздно уже.  
Она покачала головой:

\- Уж лучше я тебя - хотя бы спокойно лягу спать, не думая, где ты по ночам колобродишь.

\- Тогда останешься у меня, чтобы я тоже мог спать спокойно, не думая, где носит тебя!

Си Мэн с энтузиазмом закивал, а Мэй Цзо жестами всячески показал, насколько приветствуется такое предложение. Один только Лэй меланхолично вздохнул: он сомневался, что проблему можно решить так просто.

\- До свидания, - так и не подняв на него взгляда, попрощалась Шансай.

Дао Мин С пропустил ее вперед и из дверей обернулся к друзьям:

\- Вам-то смешно, а у меня же штаны потом не гнутся!..

Никто не рискнул предположить, что конкретно он имел под этим в виду.

* * *

И на следующий день, и через день, и спустя неделю предводитель F4 пребывал в прежнем девственном статусе, а значит, и прежнем отвратительном настроении, из-за которого регулярно огребали окружающие, ибо альтруизм и внимание к ближним никогда не являлись его отличительными чертами. Под конец нервы начали сдавать даже у Лэя.

\- Если слов они не понимают, пора нам переходить к делу, иначе так и будут из себя святых корчить, пока нас великомучениками не сделают, - постановил Мэй Цзо.

\- Вот только не надо никого запирать в спальне, - попросил сидящий на подоконнике Лэй, поднимая голову от книги. - Во-первых, это не ново, а во-вторых, если они жили в одной комнате и это ничего не решило, то и одна ночь не поможет.

Судя озадаченному выражению лица, Мей Цзо задумал именно это.

Лэй покачал головой:

\- Я был лучшего мнения о твоей фантазии.

\- Как насчет сауны? - пришел на выручку Си Мэн. - Или бассейна? Или душа? Одежду можно спрятать.

\- Ты еще в бойлерной их запри, - фыркнул Мей Цзо. - А кстати, хорошая мысль: темно и жарко. Hot-hot, - он подмигнул.

\- Только имей в виду, что как только Дао Мин С оттуда выберется, темно и жарко будет тебе, потому именно тебе он сразу голову и открутит, - заметил Лэй. - Хотя... Если все обставить так, будто мы не имеем к этому никакого отношения...

Все выжидательно замерли. Некоторое время Лэй с отрешенными видом смотрел в окно, за которым усыпляюще шелестел по листьям дождь, потом снова уткнулся в книгу, так больше ничего и не сказав.

Си Мэн и Мей Цзо обменялись взглядами.

\- Послушай, - Мей Цзо подозревал, что эта попытка тоже не увенчается успехом, - может, все-таки расскажешь, о чем вы с Шансай говорили? Чтобы нам хотя бы представлять, в каком направлении работать... Как она в плане секса?

\- Понятия не имею, - оскорбился Лэй. - Мы же просто говорили. Об отношениях. Вообще.

\- Но ты ведь ей сказал, что секс - это хорошо для отношений и полезно для здоровья, правда? Конкретно ее секс с Дао Мин С полезен конкретно для нашего душевного здоровья?..

Лэй внезапно заинтересовался книгой, потом со вздохом снова посмотрел в окно и опять уткнулся в книгу.

В душах друзей зароились нехорошие предчувствия.

\- Мне кажется, я дал ей это понять, - в конце концов уклончиво ответил он, так и не взглянув в их сторону.

\- Дал понять или сказал прямым текстом? - напрягся Си Мэн. - Она поняла?

Он уже многократно проклял ту минуту, когда решил препоручить это важное дело человеку со столь странными представлениями о любви и дружбе. Даже Мей Цзо, который двух слов без шуточки связать не мог, справился бы с таким деликатным вопросом лучше. Ну, или, по крайней мере, понял бы, как к данному аспекту отношений между мужчиной и женщиной относится Шансай.

\- Не знаю, поняла она или нет. Я не спрашивал.

\- Но ты ведь сказал ей про то, что наш С очень серьезно относится к их отношениям и мечтает перейти на... - Мей Цзо сделал руками несколько пассов.

\- Нет, о нем я не говорил, - сдался Лэй. - Только о том, как важно понимать друг друга, предугадывать желания и помогать их исполнять.

\- О боже... Я так и знал... - Си Мэн потер лоб. - Он опять морочил ей голову.

\- После мы говорили о наших отношениях. О том, как она меня поддержала, отправив во Францию. И как поддержала, когда я оттуда вернулся после расставания с Цзин.

\- Потрясающе. Замечательно. "Она меня поддержала". Уж не тогда ли С поймал вас целующимися на пляже и чудом не прибил обоих? Ты просто великолепно предугадал наше желание и помог его исполнить. Хуже и быть не могло. Надеюсь, ты не предложил Шансай бросит очередной раз уйти к тебе?

Лэй невинно захлопал глазами.

\- Разве я это когда-либо ей предлагал?..

Пауза была длинной. Очень длинной. И наполненной сарказмом до самых краев. Как была наполнена им и следующая фраза Мей Цзо:

\- Ну, и что предлагаешь делать после этого крайне своевременного разговора?

\- Запрем их в бойлерной, - пожал плечами Лэй. - Если хотите, устроим это у меня. Я могу подкрутить настройки. Отправим туда С и запрем. С Шансай.

\- Ага, так он и побежал.

\- Главное - правильно поставить вопрос, - туманно ответил Лэй и усмехнулся так, что у Мей Цзо пропала охота уточнять детали.

\- Хорошо. Ну, закроем мы их, но ты что - С не знаешь? Он же высадит дверь!..

\- Ну, или позвонит с мобильного. Хотя первым делом, пожалуй, попытается именно высадить... - не мог не согласиться Мэй Цзо.

\- Там все железное. Телефон в подвале не берет. Меня там как-то захлопнуло - пришлось сидеть до вечера, ждать, пока хватятся. Пусть тоже посидит. Пару часов. Думаю, с Шансай ему не будет скучно, - Лэй опять улыбнулся, и Мэй Цзо опять стало не по себе. - Дадим С гаечный ключ, а она пусть ему фонарь подержит.

\- А мы им - свечку, - не удержавшись, скаламбурил Си Мэн.

На том и порешили.

* * *

Никому, даже друзьям - особенно друзьям - Дао Мин С не мог признаться, что в последнее время весь смысл его существования сузился до одного-единственного слова.

"Секс".

Когда Шансай находилась рядом, он мог думать только о сексе. Когда ее рядом не было, он мог думать только о ней и - о сексе. Ночью ему снилось, что они занимаются сексом, после чего утро начиналось совершенно невменяемо. А днем они встречались в институте, и...

И все начиналось снова.

Секс.

Секс, секс, секс.

Он злился, что не в состоянии с собой справиться (что в любом случае было занятием бесполезным), и понимал, что до срыва с катушек даже не шаг, а полшага - однажды нервы не выдержат. Что за этим последует, он и сам боялся загадывать. Правда, до сих пор ему не приходило в голову, насколько все это очевидно окружающим.

Неприятное открытие не добавило Дао Мин С положительных эмоций. А когда он бесился, остальным мало не казалось. Особенно тем, кому в этот момент не повезло очутиться рядом - как уже говорилось, уважение чувств ближних не входило в список его добродетелей, равно как и самоконтроль. Он это понимал, поэтому искренне удивился приглашению Лэя, сказавшего, что Тэн Тан Цзин, очередным пролетом из Парижа в Париж, обещала заскочить и рассказать новости.

\- И пригласить на свадьбу, - недрогнувшим голосом завершил Лэй.

В каком бы раздрае ни находился Дао Мин С, сложить два и два и сделать выводы он все же мог.

\- На чью свадьбу? Ее с тем французским хмырем?!

Лэй кивнул.

\- И ты поедешь?

Лэй опять кивнул:

\- Конечно. А почему нет?

\- Ну, вы как бы встречались, а потом она тебя как бы бросила и теперь выходит замуж за другого.

\- Спасибо, что напомнил, я в курсе, - улыбнулся Лэй - на этот раз с некоторой натяжкой.

\- С, твоя тактичность, как всегда, не знает границ, - заметил Си Мэн. - Ладно, ты иди, иди... куда ты там спешил-то?.. - он начал оттирать Дао Мин С к дверям. - До вечера! Шансай захватить не забудь!

\- Да, обязательно, - подхватил Лэй. - Цзин сказала, что очень по ней соскучилась. Кстати, на свадьбу вы приглашены вместе.

\- Само собой, - фыркнул С. - Как же иначе-то...

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Си Мэн и Мей Цзо одновременно развернулись к Лэю.

\- Ну ты врать!

\- И где собираешься брать Цзин?

\- Я не врал. Она действительно приехала, - пожал плечами Лэй. - И действительно выходит замуж. И я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что она будет рада видеть Шансай и обязательно пригласит ее на свадьбу. Как и всех нас.

\- А ты...

\- ...в полном порядке, - с легким раздражением в голосе перебил Лэй, которого явно тяготил повышенный интерес к собственной персоне. - И вообще, сейчас лучше подумать о том, как воплотить задуманное.

Никаких особых сложностей это не составило - ни в плане подкрутки вентилей, ни в плане убеждения Тэн Тан Цзин принять участие в коварной задумке:

\- Лэй, у вас отопление включено?.. Почему так жарко?

\- Сейчас схожу проверю, - кивнул тот, и заговорщики подобрались в ожидании фразы, после которой Дао Мин С должен был по доброй воле прыгнуть в расставленную ловушку: - Шансай, посветишь мне?

Дао Мин С оказался, как всегда, предсказуем. Он возмущенно поперхнулся и целиком проглотил только что отправленный в рот мандарин.

\- Размечтался! Никуда она с тобой не пойдет!..

\- Эй! Но я... - возмутилась Шансай, которая терпеть не могла, когда за нее что-то решали.

Закончить ей Дао Мин С не дал:

\- У вас что - слуг нет?

\- Их уже отпустили, - с честным лицом ответил Лэй.

\- Тогда я сам все поправлю. А ты... - он прищурился на безмятежно улыбающегося приятеля, когда-то попортившего ему немало крови, и сграбастал Шансай за руку, - а ты пойдешь со мной. Посветишь.

"Yesss!" - Мэй Цзо победно вскинул кулак за его спиной.

\- Спасибо, - моментально согласился Лэй, вкладывая Шансай во вторую руку возникший как по мановению волшебной палочки фонарик. - До конца коридора, направо и вниз. Сразу за кухней. Там все просто. Даже для тебя, С.

Последняя ремарка пролетела мимо ушей Дао Мин С, который в глубине души был совсем непрочь сбежать подальше от странных разговоров, от которых у него в груди появлялась пустота и хотелось орать. Орать на Лэя, который улыбался там, где нормальный человек должен был рвать и метать; орать на Цзин, которая вместо того чтобы испытывать перед Лэем вину, тоже улыбалась без всяких признаков угрызений совести; орать на Шансай, которая с открытым ртом слушала ее предсвадебный бред; орать на Си Мэна и Мей Цзо, которые делали вид, будто им это до смерти интересно.  
Нет, он этого не понимал. Если любишь - люби в полный рост: убеди, уведи, наори - докажи, что ты тот самый, кто...

Дао Мин С схватился за лоб. Полумрак осветили зеленоватые вспышки. Он не сразу понял, что это брызнувшие из глаз искры.

\- А кто будет смотреть, куда идет?.. Ну-ка, покажи.

Он послушно наклонился.

\- Будет рог, - сообщила Шансай.

\- Какой еще "рог"?! Ты у меня смотри...

\- О господи... Шишка, шишка будет!.. Стой, надо холодное приложить... - она порылась в карманах и достала связку ключей: - Вот, держи - больше ничего нет... Только не потеряй, а то я потом домой не попаду.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул он, выдергивая ключи у нее из рук. - И чего я потащился?.. - Шансай улыбнулась, но ничего не сказала: - И вообще, мог бы хотя бы проводить...

Они спустились в бойлерную, свет в которой почему-то не зажегся (и потом ей было что сказать Лэю и по этому поводу тоже).

\- Ага, кажется, вот тут... Посвети.

Громко хлопнула железная дверь, и тонкий луч стал единственным источником света в жаркой темноте.

\- Вот черт...

Дао Мин С развернул ее руку с фонариком в сторону двери.

\- Подержи, чтобы видно было. Сейчас отопру.

Сказать оказалось проще, чем сделать. Через полчаса, испробовав все возможные способы, включая попытки взлома замка (безуспешные) и выламывания двери (тоже не удавшиеся), взмокший и злой, как черт, Дао Мин С плюхнулся на пол. Бойлер оказался глух ко всем мольбам (зная отношения лидера F4 с техникой, Лэй попросил его просто заблокировать, в противном случае дом бы уже взлетел в воздух), вдобавок ныли отбитые кулаки и ноги, которыми Дао Мин С молотил по двери, когда понял, что своими силами точно не справится. Друзья, видимо, были глухи от рождения - никаких иных объяснений тому, что они до сих пор не прибежали на несущийся из подвала грохот, у него не нашлось.

\- Уснули они там, что ли?.. А ты чего топчешься? Хоть бы помогла, - проворчал он, прекрасно понимая, что от Шансай проку еще меньше.

\- Достань-ка свой мобильный, - вместо ответа скомандовала она.

\- Зачем?.. А!.. Ну да! - он вскочил, зашарил по карманам, вытащил мобильник и тут же с досадой стукнул им по ладони: сети не было.

\- Тоже нет связи? Я так и думала.

Она решительным шагом подошла к стене и села.

\- И?.. - не понял он.

\- И все. Остается только сидеть и ждать. Надеюсь, они про нас вспомнят до того, как мы тут испечемся.

Было действительно жарко - очень жарко. В качестве вишенки на торте сегодняшних злоключений начал моргать фонарь: батарея садилась.

\- Гаси его, - задирая футболку, скомандовал Дао Мин С.

\- Это еще зачем? - насторожилась Шансай. - Эй... Эй! - она попыталась отвести взгляд, но не смогла. Пришлось просто отвернуться, чтобы не пялиться на его голый торс. - Чем это ты занимаешься?

\- Не видишь, что ли? - снова завелся он. - Раздеваюсь! Непонятно, сколько нам еще сидеть в этой жарище! А то еще потом подадут к столу с яблочком во рту... - футболка полетела на пол. - Да выключи ты его и тоже разденься! Никто ж не увидит.

\- Ни за что, - она демонстративно застегнулась до самого горла.

\- Шансай!.. - Дао Мин С протянул руку, и в тот же самый миг фонарик предсмертно замигал и погас. - Ну и дура!

\- Эй, что ты делаешь?! Не собираюсь я раздеваться! Включи немедленно! Да включи же, я сказала!

\- Никто твой дурацкий фонарь и не выключал! У него батарейка села!..

\- А я говорю, включи!

Она начала шарить впотьмах и, натолкнувшись на его ноги, потеряла равновесие. К счастью, он не дал ей плюхнуться на пол, успев подставить руки. К несчастью, руки оказались не там, где им предполагалось оказаться. В оглушающей тишине каждый прочувствовал и осмыслил случившееся. Шансай на это потребовалось меньше времени.

\- Не лапай меня! - она отпихнула его и вскочила.

\- Ничего я не... - хрипло начал он и не закончил.

_Ух ты..._

Ладони продолжали ощущать размеры и тепло ее груди...

_Ух ты..._

...которая оказалась гораздо более многообещающей, чем выглядела под свободными футболками.

Дао Мин С сам не заметил, как начал тяжело дышать. Зато это заметила Шансай.

\- Придурок... - в панике пробормотала она и отодвинулась от него подальше.

Жаль, нельзя было точно так же отодвинуть собственные мысли и ощущения. Особенно ощущение его рук. Рук, которые защищали ее, обнимали ее, касались ее, но никогда не переступали целомудренную грань.

Вот оно как, оказывается...

\- Жи...животное!..

_...зверь._

Воображение взбрыкнуло, сорвалось с цепи и с радостным повизгиванием помчалось вскачь. В отличие от Дао Мин С, оно сразу и навсегда презрело всякие целомудренные грани. Но если Шансай и боялась, что Дао Мин С догадается о ее мыслях по неровному дыханию, то совершенно зря: он сейчас ничего не видел (по понятным причинам), не слышал (так шумела кровь в ушах) и не понимал.

\- Я не... - его голос был сиплым, и, чтобы это скрыть, пришлось перейти в контрнаступление: - Могла бы хоть спасибо сказать!.. Брякнулась бы об пол - небось, по-другому бы заговорила!

\- Вот еще!.. - Шансай осознавала, что все превращается в фарс, но остановить себя уже не могла: противоречить ему давно стало ее второй натурой. - Да я бы ни за что не...

В качестве доказательства она попыталась подняться и стукнулась головой о какую-то трубу.

\- Ай!..

\- Что? Что случилось?.. Да где ты там... - Дао Мин С наобум пошарил в темноте.

\- Ай! Я же сказала - не смей меня лапать!

\- Я случайно! Тут не видно ничего!

\- Ну так включи фонарик!.. Где же... Ой!..

Раздался хруст, потом звон разбившегося стекла - это окончательно и бесповоротно почил в бозе фонарь.

\- Ну, довольна теперь?..

Дао Мин С было жарко. Очень жарко и... жарко. И - да, он совершенно не специально хватал Шансай грудь и за задницу тоже - вообще, она сама виновата, коль на то пошло! - но на результате это никоим способом не сказалось.

Пружина, закручивавшаяся несколько месяцев, жалобно тренькнула и наконец-то лопнула.

\- Дура... - прошипел Дао Ми невероятным облегчением повторил: - Фригидная дура!.. Вот ты кто! Фригидная! Дура!

\- Что?! Как... как ты меня назвал?.. Я... Я - фригидная?!

\- Значит, по поводу дуры у нее возражений нет... - фыркнул Мэй Цзо по ту сторону дверей. Он повернулся к Си Мэну (Лэй сказал, что никогда не опустится до подслушивания, и остался с Цзин в гостиной допивать вино). - Ну, думаю, можно идти - на ближайшие полчаса они себе занятие нашли.

\- Думаешь, получаса ему хватит?

\- Чтобы получить в лоб и помириться? Хватит. Разве что...

\- Прямо тут? Да нет, вряд ли, - помотал головой Си Мэн.

\- Да, ты прав. Шансай наверняка хочет, чтобы их первый раз был особенным, - последнее слово Мэй Цзо произнес писклявым голоском. - Хотя...

\- Куда уж особенней!

Они переглянулись и фыркнули, тут же зажав себе рты.

\- Думаю, за это однозначно стоит выпить, - поднимаясь по лестнице, поднял указательный палец Мэй Цзо.

\- Однозначно, - согласился Си Мэн и, не удержавшись, снова фыркнул несущимся из-за дверей звукам - казалось, что там оскорбляет друг друга действием целый эскадрон гусар. - Кстати, ты оценил? Наш С, оказывается, знает слово "фригидность".

\- Да он вообще полон сюрпризов, - Мэй Цзо поморщился особенно громкой оплеухе. - За это и страдает.

* * *

Дао Мин С мог с легкостью представить выражение лица Шансай в тот миг, когда получил первый удар. Весьма чувствительный, надо добавить, - у Шансай, _его Шансай_ всегда была тяжелая рука. Пусть его назовут мазохистом - ему это нравилось.

Он дал ей выместить свое возмущение. Удары становились все реже, и наконец, Шансай остановилась.

_Дурак!.._

Ощущение собственного идиотизма делало ситуацию еще обидней.

_Как он мог..._

Она отодвинулась. Еще - подальше. Отвернулась.

Очень умно, с учетом того, что этого все равно никто бы не оценил.

Теперь в горячей тишине бойлерной раздавалось только угрюмое сопение. Заметив, что они делают это в унисон, Шансай задержала дыхание и мстительно задышала в противофазе.

\- Шансай...

Она молчала.

\- Тебе со мной так плохо?

\- Да! - огрызнулась она, почувствовала на плече руку и лягнула в ту сторону ногой. Наугад. Попала. - Мне плохо! Мне просто ужасно с таким тупицей и идиотом! И хамом! Проклинаю ту секунду, когда я сюда пошла! Когда вообще согласилась быть с тобой!

Дао Мин С в темноте осмыслил услышанное.

\- Тебя от меня настолько воротит?

\- Да! Ненавижу тебя! - она спихнула его руку.

_Фригидная! Почему это я фригидная?!_

Она ждала новых дурацких вопросов и даже заготовила на них не менее дурацкие ответы, но Дао Мин С молчал. Шансай снова пожалела о безвременно почившем фонарике, правда, теперь уже из-за того, что не могла увидеть его лицо - интуиция шептала, что "фригидная дура" отомщена сполна.

\- Эй!..

Он не отозвался.

\- Эй! - она пошарила в темноте рукой и даже коснулась чего-то, что тут же ускользнуло в темноту.

_Обиделся._

Она ерзнула в его сторону. Он отодвинулся. Она придвинулась. Он снова отодвинулся. Ей стало смешно. Она опять придвинулась, поймала его руку и сжала, уверенная, что сейчас Дао Мин С снова начнет вырываться и огрызаться, но он молчал, а пальцы были совершенно безвольными, как неживыми.

\- Эй...

Она на всякий случай ухватила его покрепче, провела второй рукой вверх - к плечу, к лицу...

Он вывернулся.

\- Пусти.

\- Послушай... Дао Мин С, прости.

\- Значит, поэтому меня избегала? - глухо спросил он после непродолжительного молчания. - Могла бы просто сказать, я бы понял.

\- Избегала? В каком смысле?

Он снова засопел, как паровоз, - с каждым вздохом все громче, пока, набрав полную грудь, не гаркнул:

\- В этом самом! Вообще ничего не понимаешь, да? Да?! А если я скажу, что хочу тебя, а? Что ответишь?

Несмотря на жару, от которой майка прилипла к телу, вся спина у Шансай покрылась гусиной кожей.

\- Я...я...

Он снова требовательно дернул ее за руку.

\- Хватит мямлить! Да или нет? Ну? Ты меня не хочешь?..

\- Я... я такого не говорила...

Что ответить? "Ты меня не хочешь?" - "Нет" и "Ты меня не хочешь?" - "Да" для него наверняка прозвучат одинаково провокационно.

Он схватил ее за плечо, продолжая бомбардировать вопросами:

\- Ну? Чего молчишь? Я тебе противен? Не нравится, когда я тебя касаюсь? - перехватил ее обеими руками. - Не нравится, да? Противно, да? Что ты молчишь?! Говори уже! - и он тряхнул Шансай так, что она едва не стукнулась затылком о стенку.

\- Хва... Да хватит уже!.. Ты мне совсем даже не...

Он не дал ей закончить - и слава богу, потому что из этой фразы было никак не вывернуть на то, что тоже устала от ожидания - просто не знала, как сделать первый шаг, просто никак не решалась что-то сказать, предложить, спросить...

Он целовался чуть выворачивая губы и хватая ими так жадно, торопливо, требовательно, что у нее опустело в голове, и всякое желание спорить и сопротивляться испарилось. Шансай обняла его за шею; в ответ он задвинул ее себе на колени и с завидной для непроглядного мрака точностью чмокнул точно в нос.

\- С?..

Он вопросительно замычал.

\- От тебя пахнет...

Смутившись, Дао Мин С торопливо дохнул в ладонь, принюхался, соображая, что же такое съел.

\- ...мандаринами...

И Шансай сама к нему потянулась.

\- Неужели... - в следующую паузу почти жалобно простонал он, - ну неужели ты меня совсем-совсем не хочешь?.. А?..

\- А ты? - она провела кончиками пальцев вдоль его щеки, чтобы если не видеть, то хотя бы чувствовать выражение его лица.

\- Я же уже сказал!.. Глухая, что ли? Теперь твоя очередь... Хочешь?.. Скажи, ты хочешь меня?

Она кивнула, прекрасно зная, что он не увидит, и Дао Мин С раздраженно выдохнул:

\- Почему ты такая вредина?.. Шансай... - он горячо задышал ей в шею. - Ну, ладно! Я тебя хочу - так хочу, что больше ни о чем думать не могу!.. Всегда хочу... постоянно...

Иногда его откровенность пугала куда больше, чем внезапные приступы гнева.

\- Хочу тебя...

Он слишком долго держал эти слова в себе, чтобы теперь остановиться - целовал ее, каждый раз не зная, куда попадет - в губы, щеку или волосы. Шансай ахнула, когда горячий, мягкий рот коснулся уха. Восприняв это в качестве знака поощрения, Дао Мин С опустил голову к ее шее - и, удивив самого себя, вдруг лизнул, ощутив на языке вкус ее пота.

\- А-а-а... - задышал он через рот, запуская в ее волосы обе руки, сам испуганный силой охватившего его вожделения. - Хочу... Всю тебя... Хочу, чтобы ты стала моей... А ты?..

Сначала он подумал, что ему послышалось, но нет:

\- И я... - повторила Шансай. - Я тоже хочу.

Жаркая темнота расцветилась искрами праздничных фейерверков. Затрубили фанфары; сотрясая мир, прошли боевые слоны, суля глобальные катаклизмы и не менее глобальные разрушения. Дом Лэя, к несчастью, числился в списке первым.

\- Сейчас я, - пророкотал Дао Мин С, и у Шансай многообещающе завибрировало внутри, - вынесу к чертовой матери эту дверь... Потом мы пойдем ко мне...

Он поднялся, не выпуская ее из рук, и она обнаружила, что полувисит-полусидит на нем, обхватив ногами вокруг талии. Дао Мин С это тоже не пропустил и, почувствовав очередной прилив вдохновения, осмелел - подхватил ее под ягодицы, прижав животом к животу. Шансай была легкой, но у него все равно тряслись руки и колени.

Как бы не уронить. И самому бы не упасть.

\- И ты останешься у меня. Ясно? И мы... - и выпалил: - Мы займемся любовью. Сегодня.

Он даже не услышал - скорее, почувствовал, как у нее перехватило дыхание.

\- Ой.

\- Это еще не "ой", - не сдержавшись, он улыбнулся ей в губы, - это твои ключи... - перехватив ее на одну руку, он переложил их в задний карман. - Шанса-ай...

Ситуация могла выйти из под контроля в любой момент, но остатки здравомыслия, свойственного девушкам вообще и Шансай в частности, напомнили о последствиях. Мысль о том, что могут увидеть Си Мэн, Мэй Цзо и, особенно, Лэй с Цзин, когда, рано или поздно заинтересовавшись их отсутствием, отправятся на поиски, отрезвила.

\- Постой... Пусти меня, С... Да...давай еще разок постучим... Вместе, - она высвободилась и с трудом устояла на трясущихся ногах. - Может, они все-таки услышат?.. Где... где тут эта дурацкая дверь?..

* * *

\- Не пора ли их выпустить? - морщась от грохота, повернулся к Си Мэну Мэй Цзо. - А то ведь и правда сломают.

\- Пора, - на лестнице стоял Лэй. - Я уже оглох.

\- И если они нашли общий язык...

\- ...если они НЕ нашли общий язык, значит, им уже не помочь, - перебил Си Мэн и, дождавшись паузы в грохоте, громко, чтобы было слышно и в бойлерной, произнес: - Ой, вот, оказывается, откуда стук! Лэй, что это за дверь?

Лэй игру не поддержал - ответил мрачным взглядом и отомкнул замок.

\- Какого х... х... хрена?! - только присутствие Шансай удержало Дао Мин С от непарламентской лексики. - Вы там все что - ох... о...

Он увидел вытянувшиеся лица друзей и вдруг понял, как выглядит со стороны. Полуголый, взъерошенный, весь в поту и, словно этого не достаточно, вдобавок еще и...

Шансай, не зная куда деваться от стыда, пихнула в руки Дао Мин С мятую футболку, которой он тут же очень по-спортивному прикрылся, усугубив и без того комичную ситуацию.

\- Э-э-э... - Мэй Цзо посмотрел на Си Мэна, потом на Лэя, потом попытался повернуться к героям дня, но понял, что никакой выдержки не хватит - сейчас он захохочет в голос. - А мы-то думаем, куда это вы...

\- Мы вас наверху подождем... - кусая изнутри щеки, Си Мэн попятился к лестнице, споткнувшись о ногу Мэй Цзо, безуспешно маскирующего смех кашлем.

Когда Шансай и Дао Мин С поднялись в холл, остальные стояли там - еще красные от хохота, но хотя бы без идиотских ухмылок на лицах.

\- Мы домой, - ни на кого не глядя, буркнул он.

\- Футболка...

\- А?..

\- Наизнанку, - уточнил Си Мэн.

\- Плевать.

Дао Мин С потянул к дверям жмущуюся за его спиной Шансай, но тут Си Мэн заступил им дорогу, а Мей Цзо невзначай оттеснил ее и, подхватив под руку, шепнул несколько слов, от которых она вдруг оступилась на ровном месте. Дао Мин С не успел вмешаться, потому что в этот момент Си Мэн тихо и отчетливо - слишком отчетливо - произнес ему в самое ухо:

\- Не вздумай только сегодня демонстрировать ей чудеса стойкости, ясно?

\- В каком смы... - начал было Дао Мин С и, побурев до кончиков волос, подавился словом.

\- С девственницей нужно не строить из себя секс-гиганта, а кончить поскорей. Или вообще - ограничиться только... - он изобразил пальцами некий жест, от которого Дао Мин С словно током в копчик ударило. - Успеешь еще, а сегодня пожалей девушку, С, - Си Мэн посмотрел на впавшего в прострацию друга и добавил после короткой паузы: - Понял, нет?..

Си Мэн посмотрел на Дао Мин С, никогда не отличавшегося умением читать между слов, равно как и быстротой мысли, и с обреченным вздохом добавил два слова. И широко улыбнулся, хлопком по спине отправляя сизого, как баклажан, друга навстречу половому счастью.

* * *

Дао Мин С стоял в душе. Он уже почти не помнил, как сюда попал, просто в один миг они с Шансай вышли из дома Лэя, сопровождаемые напутствиями, от которых стыдно было поднять друг на друга глаза, а в другой он уже стоял под горячей водой и пытался разобраться, как следует поступить.

Стоит им с Шансай начать, он кончит. Быстро. Не просто быстро - сразу. Он знал, что мужчина не должен так себя вести - сначала положено позаботиться о девушке. Однако Си Мэн сказал, что лучший способ позаботиться сегодня о Шансай - это...

Он сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком.

Причин не доверять более опытному другу у него не было.

А сам он уж как-нибудь...

Дао Мин С решительно выключил воду и взялся за халат. О том, что нужно вытереться, он даже не вспомнил; на негнущихся ногах пересек спальню, сел на кровать и начал ждать, уставясь на дверь радиоактивным взглядом.

Ручка беззвучно повернулась, и, не подняв глаз, в спальню вскользнула Шансай. На ней была застегнутая до самой последней пуговки розовая шелковая пижама, в которой она спала, оставаясь ночевать у него.

Он сам ее выбирал.

Конечно же, она об этом не знала.

Шансай замерла на мгновение, уставясь куда-то в район его тапочек, потом подошла и села на противоположный конец кровати. Неловкая тишина наполнила комнату. Романтикой и не пахло.

\- Шан... - голос сорвался. Дао Мин С прокашлялся и попробовал еще раз: - Шан... - на этот раз голос дал петуха: - ...сай!..

Она вздрогнула, но не повернулась. Он посмотрел на алеющий кончик ее уха и тоже начал краснеть.

\- Х...хочешь, я выключу свет?

Шансай кивнула, и он щелкнул пультом. В комнате стало темно, и в первый миг эта темнота показалась абсолютной - такой же, как в бойлерной (и это почему-то сразу внушило ему некоторый оптимизм). Потом глаза привыкли, и он увидел ее очертания. Она тоже повернулась, и, решив больше не тянуть резину, Дао Мин С неуклюже обнял ее за плечи, потянул к себе - сначала просто ближе, потом - на колени, потом запрокинул голову, чтобы ее поцеловать, и она склонилась навстречу, а потом...

...потом было много всего - так много всего и сразу, что все чувства перепутались. Он столько всего хотел - сделать, попробовать, испытать, - что не был ни нежен, ни нетороплив и почти сразу утратил понимание происходящего в каждый конкретный миг. Осталось только горячее, сбивчивое дыхание. Они чудом не свалились на пол - обнаружили, что кровать внезапно кончилась, когда под головой у Шансай оказалась пустота. Еще через какое-то время они почему-то лежали поперек, и Шансай, упершись ему руками в плечи, сжала колени...

...уже голые.

\- Нет.

\- Как... - вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, он дышал так, словно бежал марафон, - как... "нет"?.. Что, - вдох-выдох, - "нет"?

Голова отказывалась это понимать. То, что находилось южнее, - тем более.

\- Шансай...

\- Нет, - дрожащим голосом упорствовала она, - так нельзя!.. Я не предохраняюсь. Я могу забеременеть.

\- И что?.. - он снова попытался протиснуться между ее коленей и снова безрезультатно. - Забеременеешь - родишь.

Она настолько опешила, что дрогнула, и ему удалось раздвинуть ее ноги. Правда, через мгновение самообладание вернулось вместе со строптивым характером:

\- Ты точно дурак!.. Забеременеть? Сейчас? А ты подумал, как я буду ребенка растить?

\- Со мной!.. - ответ был для него настолько очевиден, что сам факт постановки вопроса удивил. - А как еще-то?..

\- Нет, спасибочки - не хочу, чтобы он вырос таким же безответственным болваном!..

\- Что?.. - Дао Мин С, оскорбленный в лучших чувствах, приподнялся на руках. - Безответственным?!

Он же сделал ей предложение! Вот только сейчас! И что получил в ответ?!

\- Интересно знать, а какого тогда ты хочешь?

Ответ сорвался с языка раньше, чем Шансай успела его прикусить:

\- Хочу, чтобы мой сын...

_...он тоже хотел именно сына. Для начала._

\- ...был спокойным, как Лэй!

Лицо Дао Мин С вытянулось, но Шансай этого не видела.

\- Или веселым, как Мэй Цзо! Или рассудительным, как... Нет, как Си Мэн не хочу - еще вырастет таким же бабником... Эй!.. - она поняла, что выбрала неудачное время для шуток, но было уже поздно: - Мне больно!.. Дао Мин С! Да отпусти ты!..

\- Хочешь сказать, от них бы ты забеременела?! Да?!

Все возмущенные взгляды в темноте не имели смысла. Он встряхнул ее за плечи, и Шансай почувствовала, что от перевозбуждения у нее вот-вот начнется истерика.

\- О боже мой, боже мой, боже мой... - в комнате было совсем не холодно, но у нее стучали зубы. - Держи, болван, - она нашарила валяющуюся у кровати пижаму и пихнула в ладонь Дао Мин С пригоршню квадратных пакетиков - тех самых, что так элегантно и "совершенно ненавязчиво" презентовал ей Мэй Цзо.

\- Что... что это?.. - потом он опешил: - Откуда?.. - а потом озадаченно и немного смущенно уточнил: - А... зачем так много?..

Она боялась этого вопроса. И ждала - в конце концов, сама же его задала, с трудом обретя дар речи. Мэй Цзо в ответ легко пожал плечами:

\- Они разного размера, с разными вкусами и фактурами. Выберете, что больше понравится, - и подмигнул. - С усиками.

_С усиками. _

Не могла же она то же самое сказать Дао Мин С!

\- Я... Я не знаю, - нервы наконец-то не выдержали, и Шансай расхохоталась, закрывая лицо руками. - Ты же мужчина - разбирайся сам!

\- А... Ну, конечно, разберусь!..

_...Мэй Цзо или Си Мэн?.. Си Мэн или Мэй Цзо?.. Ну, я им потом..._

Содержимое первого квадратика Дао Мин С чуть было не разорвал вместе с оберткой. Шансай некоторое время прислушивалась к пыхтению, которое из сосредоточенного стало озадаченным.

\- Это... Что-то он не... - Дао Мин С, конспиративно развернувшийся к ней спиной, попытался подобрать нужный глагол, но на ум приходили только натуралистичные. - Он мне мал.

У Шансай стали горячими уши. Ну почему, почему с этим балбесом даже первая ночь стала невесть чем?.. За что ей такое наказание?

\- Сейчас... - пробормотал Дао Мин С и начал поочередно подносить презервативы к самым глазам, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть. - Ага, наверное, вот...

Шорохи, потом нервный смешок, возня...

Когда он развернулся, ее глаза непроизвольно устремились к месту, которое только что было облачено - благо, теперь она прекрасно могла его видеть, поскольку презерватив торжественно фосфоресцировал в темноте. Шансай оцепенела, и Дао Мин С занервничал. Если честно, он посчитал это отличной шуткой и подсознательно ждал от нее какой-нибудь реакции (лучше всего, конечно, вздоха восхищения); когда же ее не последовало, сразу смутился и попытался прикрыться рукой.

\- Всегда обожал "Звездные войны", - пробормотал он, пытаясь хоть как-то спасти ситуацию.

Если она сейчас двинет ему туда коленом и назовет придурком, он примет это со всей возможной покорностью.

_Придурок. Идиот. С идиотскими шутками._

Неуверенно взяв Шансай за плечо, он попытался повалить ее на постель, но не тут-то было: она начала брыкаться, хотя и без особого рвения.

\- Ты точно ненормальный! Пусти! Пусти, тебе говорю! Мне уже ничего не хочется - отпусти, дурак!

Он бы поверил, если б ее руки не обняли его за шею.

\- Ты такой дурак...

Она потянула его вниз.

\- Упрямица.

Дальше все было так, как предсказывал Си Мэн: ей и правда было больно, и хотя она обещала себе потерпеть, это оказалось совсем не просто. Наверное, потому, что Дао Мин С вместо того чтобы снять вопрос одним толчком, продвигался вперед по миллиметрам - словно по минному полю полз. Он делал это из самых лучших побуждений, действительно ощущая себя немного сапером: одно неловкое движение, и он взорвется, разнеся все вокруг; одно неловкое движение - и он не сможет остановиться. Ей и без того больно, вот он и старался быть как можно осторожней...

Еще немного...

Шансай дернулась. На окраине сознания слабо забрезжила тешащая самолюбие мысль, что он - ее первый мужчина. Она тут же сменилась другой: теперь он сделает все, чтобы остаться и последним мужчиной в ее жизни.

\- С...сейчас... - даже не замечая, что говорил вслух, пробормотал Дао Мин С. - Еще чуть-чуть...

На лбу Шансай выступил горячий пот. Силы были на исходе - еще чуть-чуть, и она попросит его остановиться.

И тут боль вспыхнула особенно ярко и исчезла.

Шансай сморгнула слезы и подготовилась к продолжению.

Которого не последовало. Она озадаченно подняла взгляд на замершего Дао Мин С. Зажмуренные глаза, закушенная губа, наморщенный нос - определенно, ни о каком удовольствии и речи нет!..

Это ее смутило.

Почему? Почему он остановился? Ему больно так же, как и ей? Или нет? А может, с ней что-то не так? Или он передумал? Но почему?  
Шансай коснулась его щеки, влажной от пота, и прошептала:

\- Эй... Ты чего?..

Прежде чем заговорить, Дао Мин С сделал глубокий вдох и выдох.

\- Ты... Я тебя... кажется... - и без того не блещущий красноречием, сейчас он имел в своем лексиконе от силы пару междометий. - Уже?

Она кивнула.

Его лицо опять дрогнуло в болезненной гримасе.

\- Тогда... Наверное... на сегодня...

Шансай обхватила его ногами до того, как он успел полностью сдать назад.

\- А?.. - слабым голосом проблеял Дао Мин С, чья выдержка висела даже не на волоске, а на последнем микроне этого волоска.

\- Почему ты остановился?..

\- Лучше... потом... не сегодня... А то больно... Тебе... Говорят... - тяжело дышал он, думая только об одном - поскорей запереться в ванной. - Боюсь, что я... Я тебя...

...покалечу, - подсказал внутренний голос.

Шансай потянула на себя:

\- Мне уже не больно...

Надежда была такой робкой, что придушить ее в зародыше не поднялась рука. Дао Мин С задышал чаще, и каждый вздох ее как иголочками покалывал - такой чувствительной стала вдруг кожа.

\- То есть мне... то есть ты... Значит, можно?..

Шансай улыбнулась.

Она не могла останавливать его сейчас. И сама не хотела останавливаться.

\- Можно, только осторожно...

Он поднял голову, всмотрелся ей в лицо и улыбнулся в ответ - той широкой, счастливой и беззащитной улыбкой, которую она так любила, так ценила, так редко видела.

\- Я постараюсь, - пообещал он.

И закрыл глаза снова.

Дао Мин С честно пытался сдержать слово. Но осторожность никогда не была его коньком, поэтому, проснувшись утром, Шансай обнаружила ломоту во всем теле, включая мышцы, о существовании которых она если и догадывалась, то очень смутно. Однако стоило пожаловаться Дао Мин С, на плече которого она проспала остаток ночи, как он с хитрыми лицом заявил, что лучшая профилактика мышечной боли - повторная тренировка.

И они повторили - сначала до завтрака, а потом, так и не выбравшись из постели, - перед обедом, во время которого позвонил Мэй Цзо и невинным голосом поинтересовался, не собираются ли они присоединиться и проводить Цзин, так вчера и не дождавшуюся их возвращения "из недр", в аэропорт.

\- Ну, не зна-аю... - с напускным безразличием протянул Дао Мин С, косясь на поднос и прикидывая, что бы еще съесть - организм требовал срочного восстановления сил. - Мы тут только что проснулись... - он увернулся от руки Шансай. - Ну, ты понимаешь... - и, не выдержав, хвастливо добавил: - Всю ночь не спали!

\- Мэй Цзо? - Шансай выхватила телефон. - Не слушай его, пожалуйста!

\- О, так вас можно поздравить! - раздалось с той стороны - Ну, как? Надеюсь, великий С не подкачал? И невеликий, - не удержавшись, скаламбурил он и сам засмеялся первым, - тоже? Сколько раз, признавайся?

\- Если не прекратишь, повешу трубку, - за отсутствием в пределах видимости Мэй Цзо возмущенный взгляд получил Дао Мин С с пончиком в зубах.

\- Все-все. Вылет сегодня в четыре, будем вас ждать. Время пока есть, так что успеете еще разок слиться в экстазе и...

Шансай нажала на кнопку.

\- Дураки, - пожаловалась она. Посмотрела на Дао Мин С, голого и счастливого, с губами, испачканными сахарной пудрой, и фыркнула: - И ты дурак.

Он сгреб ее в охапку - затеребил, защекотал, опрокинул на кровать, целуя крепко и сладко в самом буквальном смысле слова. Она визжала и хохотала, он захохотал вместе с ней, а когда, запыхавшиеся, они наконец остановились, Шансай счастливо выдохнула ему в плечо:

\- И я тоже дура.

* * *

\- Но почему она называла его Дартом Вейдером? - вдруг спросил Лэй, не сводя глаз с дороги, где еще не улеглась пыль из-под колес машины, на которой уехали Дао Мин С и Шансай.

Вопрос повис в воздухе.

Мэй Цзо тонко улыбнулся.

\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами Си Мэн. - И вообще, мне кажется, теперь это уже не наше дело. К счастью.

\- К счастью, - согласился Мэй Цзо. - Все что могли, мы уже сделали. Все.

Он ухмыльнулся, припомнив ужас в глазах Шансай, когда сегодня, улучив момент, шепнул ей на ухо: "Попробуйте с усиками. Вот увидишь - тебе понравится".


End file.
